Paul's Angel Re-Write
by SergeantHoneyBadger
Summary: This is a re-write of my story Paul's Angel. Angie Emerson and her family are forced to move to Santa Carla after her parent's divorce. When she's exploring the boardwalk she sees four biker guys, though all are attractive she finds herself drawn to one, in particular, Paul. A Paul X OC story The original is still up if y'all wanna check it out :)
1. Intro

Welcome to the re-write of Paul's Angel! Hopefully you guys like the new version of this, and fear not the original is staying up on my page too. Alright let's get this started!

Meet our main character, Angie Emerson, the younger sister of Michael and older sister of Sam Emerson. Besides those two, her family consisted of her mother, Lucy, and their dog, Nanook. Her father was kicked out of the family when he ran off with his receptionist. As if cheating wasn't the worst thing he could do, he also took all of their money, leaving the now smaller family with only one option, pack up and move in with their grandfather.

-This was just the introduction chapter so it's pretty short, but the rest of the story with have fairly long chapters. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first official chapter of Paul's Angel! Let's jump right now!

Angie leaned her head against the window, wincing as it bounced against the glass, she didn't focus on the pain though. No, she focused on the fact that she and her family were being uprooted because of her detestable father. The sound of someone speaking tore her out of her thoughts.

"We're getting close!" Her darling mother exclaimed

"What's that smell?" Asked Sam while wrinkling his nose

"Ocean air," Lucy answered while taking in a deep breath

With the most deadpanned expression he could muster up Sam replied, "Smells like something died."

Angie swept her eyes over her mother's face and watched as the joy faded from her expression. She quickly turned into the back seat and smacked Sam upside the head. As she turned back, she heard Michael let out a snicker while Sam groaned and rubbed his head.

"What the hell did you that for?!" He exclaimed while giving her a death stare in the dashboard mirror.

"You know exactly why I did it," she replied with a smirk.

There was a slight lull in the conversation before Lucy started talking again,

"Listen, guys, I know it hasn't been easy...with the divorce and now the move...but I truly think you're going to like living in Santa Carla." She finished with a small smile. No one replied, the kids didn't look convinced even Angie, who was literally always up for doing anything new. But Angie was taking this as hard as Sam, who protested change till he was blue in the face. Lucy tried to find something to say to get smiles on her children's faces again, and the only thing that came to mind was music.

"How 'bout some tunes," she suggested, as she turned the radio on. It was only when a loud country song filled the car, that someone spoke up.

"Keep going," Sam groaned

Many boring stations came on one right after another, to which the boys objected. Lucy smiled as she flipped through the stations and when it finally landed on some Top 20's list, the kids were happy. Everyone began to relax in their seats, but as they passed the 'Welcome to Santa Carla' sign and glanced at the back they tensed. Someone had spray painted in crimson red 'MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD." Angie and Michael exchanged a concerned and slightly horrified look but kept silent.

*Angie's POV. *

Time passed quickly as my family and I jammed to the radio, and faster than the we expected we made it to our grandfather's house. As we drove up the driveway I spotted a mound on the front porch. The closer we got though, it was made obvious that it wasn't some mound but it was our grandpa. We quickly jumped out of the car and Mom rushed forward to check on her father. Us siblings watched on,

"He looks dead," Michael said looking semi-annoyed

"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?" Asked Sam with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Sam!" I yelled slightly upset that he would say that. I didn't to move either but that didn't mean I wanted someone to die just so we could go back.

We jumped as grandpa rose from the ground, "Playin' dead...and from what I hear, doin' a damn good job of it too."

We exchanged confused looks as mom hugged grandpa. My only thought was, 'our lives just got a whole lot weirder.'

Grandpa motioned us inside our new home, and the moment I walked in I felt a shiver run through me. A single glance around the room would let anyone know that grandpa had an 'interesting' decorating style. I tuned out the boys and made my way up the stairs to find myself a room. It didn't take me very long to pick my living quarters, I threw my jacket on the bed and made my way back down the stairs. As I trotted down the steps, I was suddenly shoved against the wall by Sam. I tried to get steady but then Michael came flying down the steps. I ran down after him and once he reached the bottom stair, I jumped onto Michael's back.

"Run, Sammy, run!" I yelled while giggling. Michael hooked his arms under my thighs and raced towards Sam. Sam threw open a set of sliding doors and we all came to a screeching halt. I took in the sight of the room, and breathed out a small, "whoa". We've always known grandpa was a taxidermist but this was a definite shock. The room was covered ceiling to floor with stuffed carcasses, piles of random pelts, bottles of eyes, and wooden animal figures. Before we could make another move, grandpa sped over and grasped onto Sam and I's shoulders.

"Rules! I got some rules around here."

Michael gently set me down and we all walked into the kitchen where grandpa was waiting for us. We watched as he swung open the fridge door, upon the sight of the inside I let out a little giggle. There was a cardboard sign covering one of the shelves.

"Second shelf is mine, I keep my root beers and double-thick Oreo's here. Nobody touches the second shelf."

We all walked back into the living room, once we got there grandpa swung around to face us once more.

"When the mailman brings the T.V. Guide, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up, you'll be tempted to peel it off. Don't. You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that."

We all nod in agreement, and watched as he walked towards his 'work' room once more. With a stern look, he listed his last rule,

"And stay outta here."

"I've determined that this guy is a murderer and we're next on his list," I whisper to Michael, he looked down at me and let out a loud chuckle.

"Wait, so you do have a T.V.?" asked Sam with a hopeful smile on his face.

"No. I just like to read the T.V. Guide, read the T.V. Guide and you don't need a T.V." grandpa said with a grin as he disappeared into his murder room. I frowned when I saw that smile drop from my baby brothers face. I wished I could do something to bring him back to happy kid he once was.

-End chapter one-

Thank you guys for reading this! I'm so excited to rewrite this story and hopefully it's better than the original.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own 'The Lost Boys' or any of these characters except for Angie Emerson

Welcome to the second chapter of Paul's Angel! Let's get right into this!

3rd POV.

A couple hours had passed since the Emerson's had made it to their grandfather's house, and they were settling in as best they could. Dinner time had come and gone and now they were cleaning up the mess they had made.

Angie's POV.

The sound of running water filled the kitchen, I glanced up from my task of wiping the table; Mom was washing dishes while the Michael stiffly dried and put them away, the room felt tense. I knew that he wasn't happy to be here, I wasn't either but that didn't mean we couldn't make the best of our situation. I softly threw my towel on the table and made my way over to the radio. Right as I turned on the music Sam came sliding into the room. He grasped my hand as he passed by and we made our way over to mom, hooking her arms through ours and we let the music over take us. Sam and I shared a devious look, obviously thinking the same thing, we raced over and dragged Michael onto our make-shift dance floor. He broke from our clutch, only making it a few steps before I captured his hand and forced him to dance with me. It only took a moment before a small smile made its way onto his face. For a brief moment everything felt normal, like it would somehow be okay in the end. Little did I know I was completely and utterly wrong, in only a couple hours my whole world start to flip.

It only took a couple of songs before we were all left lying and giggling on the floor. After we had calmed down just a tad, mom spoke up

"So, would you guys want to go down to the boardwalk tonight?"

"Absolutely!" I shouted while I jumped up from the ground

"Damn, calm down Angie, you act like you've been stuck here for years." Michael said

"It's not my fault I want to live an exciting life unlike you, Mr. Boring," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I am not boring, you child" He replied indignantly, scrunching up his face at the insult.

I raised my brow at his excuse for a retort, he had never been to good at coming up with insults. As I walked away to get ready for tonight, I heard mom and Sam laughing at Michael's reaction which brought a small smirk to my face.

As I got ready to go, I couldn't help but imagine what life on the boardwalk might be like. It had to be more exciting than mine, as much as I love my life I couldn't help but long for...more. I wanted adventure, I was tired of being in the same routine that I've had years. I took a glance at myself in the mirror, I was satisfied with how I looked. With one last look, I strode out the door and down the stairs. I found my family waiting by the door, and without a word we left the house and hopped in the car. It was only a short drive down to the boardwalk but it felt like time began to slow as the bright lights came into view. When we parked, I felt a strong pull in my heart. Everybody pilled out of the car and we went our separate ways, with the agreement of a time to meet back. I followed the boys down the boardwalk for a while before the pull in my heart was too strong to ignore.

I walked through the mob on the boardwalk, maneuvering around all of the people. My only guide was the pull that was steadily getting stronger the closer I got to my unknown destination. I paused my pursuit, glancing around me, the colorful lights encompassing me seemed to grow. As I took in my surroundings a large smile came across my face. I let out a little giggle as I spun in a circle with my arms out wide. I may have hit a couple people around me but at this moment I couldn't care less, for once I felt free.

3rd POV.

Unbeknownst to Angie, Paul was also following that pull, and that was the first time he ever saw his angel.

-End Chapter-

Alright, and there is chapter 2! I'm really happy with the ending and I hope you guys like it too. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it and I'll see ya in the next installment of Paul's Angel.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own 'The Lost Boys' or any of these characters except for Angie Emerson.

Welcome to the third chapter of Paul's Angel, sorry for the wait. But let's get right into this!

Paul's POV.

I kept my eyes trained on the girl twirling on the crowded boardwalk, the girl that's been pulling my non-beating heart in a thousand different directions. I knew about 'mates', we all knew; but I didn't believe I would ever find mine. I never wanted to, finding my mate would cramp my life style. I wouldn't be able to hop from babe to babe anymore. But now that I see her, the one who has been consuming my mind since she entered this damned town, I found myself willing to abandon my lifestyle in an instant.

I give the boys a knowing look and walk towards the grinning girl. The closer I got the slower she spun, till I finally reached her and she came to a full stop. We locked eyes and I heard her heart beating wildly. I let a smirk take over my face,

"Hey gorgeous, you look like you're having fun."

"Hi, I'm having a wonderful time actually," she responded slightly out of breath.

I let my eyes roam her figure, thankfully my mate was pretty hot.

"So, what are you doing here all alone?" I questioned

"Oh, I'm not actually alone, my family is somewhere around here," she replied while glancing around.

"Well, I'm Paul, how bout' you sweetheart who might you be?"

Before she could answer she focused her gaze on something behind me. I turned around to see what had captivated her more than her own mate. Two boys, one around her age and the other a couple years younger. I grit my teeth and I looked back towards her to find her looking at me again.

"I'm so sorry, but those are my brothers and I should really meet up with them! It was really nice to meet you Paul, I hope I can see you again soon!" She said with a smile before running towards her brothers.

I let out a small whine as my mate left me, without even telling me her name. I trudged back to the boys, empty handed.

"What happened Paul, your charm not work on her?" Marko teased

"Shut up," I replied giving him a playful push.

We got on our bikes and road to where we were supposed to meet Star and Laddie. As we waited, I felt that damned pull in my chest again; she was getting closer. I searched around till I finally saw her, she was following her brothers closely and the older one stared intensely at Star. I caught my mate's eyes again as Star and Laddie got on the bikes. I revved my engine, threw her a wink and sped off with the rest of the boys.

Angie's P.O.V

My face glowed red as I watched Paul speed away with his friends. My heart ached the farther away he got, I was so distracted by everything that I forgot to tell him my name. My thoughts were disrupted by Sam pulling on Michael and I's arms,

"Come on man, she stiffed ya." He said with a chuckle.

We walked in silence till we reached the car where mom was waiting for us. We hopped in and started on the way back home,

"So how was your guy's night?" Mom asked with pure excitement

"It was cool, I found an awesome comic book store and saw Michael get shot down by some girl he was stalking." Sam replied with a smirk

"Sam! Don't be rude, but I'm glad you had a good night. What about you two?

"It was fine," Michael mumbled

"Mine was good, but I'd rather talk about it in private if that's okay? But what about you mom, did you find any job that you liked?" I questioned

"As a matter of fact, I did! Thank you for asking Angie. I'm going to be starting at the video store tomorrow!" she said with a giant smile.

"That's amazing mom, I'm so proud of you!"

After the little burst of conversation, the car was silent, leaving me to my thoughts. I watched out the window as my mind filled with thoughts of Paul. Who was he? Why did it physically hurt when he walked away? Why did it seem like the moment he looked in my eyes, he could see into my very soul?

I glanced towards the night sky, the moon brightly illuminated the inside of the car. As I was about to look away, a big mass flew in front of the moon, causing a shadow to cascade over my face. I searched the sky for the mass, but it was nowhere to be found. One last thought raced through my mind as we pulled up to the house.

Why did my heart leap when I saw that...thing...in the air?

Alright and that is the third chapter of Paul's Angel! I know it's really short and honestly not that great, and I'm really sorry about that. I had a really difficult time writing this chapter, and this was the best I could do with the time line I gave myself. I hope you can all understand, and you're willing to stick with me, because I promise the following chapters are going to be so much better! Anyway, this was the first time Angie and Paul met, and if you want me to keep putting Paul's POV in the story let me know! I have tons of ideas for the following chapters so stay tuned, and thank you all for being so patient! Thanks again for reading and I'll see y'all in the next installment of Paul's Angel.


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Paul's Angel and let's hop right into chapter 4

Also, I don't own the Lost Boys franchise only Angie

Angie's P.O.V

The morning of our second day in Santa Carla had arrived, I could tell by the volume of the house that mom was the only one out of bed. I quietly padded my way downstairs to the kitchen and was not surprised to find her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hey momma"

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess, kind of restless," I replied while grabbing some juice.

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned

I sat down next to her, and fiddled with my glass,

"Well, you know how last night I said I wanted to talk about my evening in private?"

"Yes"

"It's because of that," I paused trying to find my words, "I met this guy last night and he just left me all confused I guess."

"Oh, honey! Tell me all about him. What happened, how did you meet?"

I let out a giggle and began to recall my evening. I debated on whether I should tell her about the weird pull but decided against it. Even though mom and I are incredibly close, it didn't seem like something I should share just yet.

"So, do you want to see him again?" She asked

"I don't know honestly, it was pretty weird but kind of nice too? I think...I'm not sure." I replied with a small, slightly strained chuckle.

"I remember that feeling, young love, that's how I felt when I first met your father. Also how I felt last night." She said trailing off

"Wait what?!" I shouted and in shock knocked my glass off the table. We watched as the glass crashed onto the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry mom!"

"It's alright sweetheart, just go grab a broom before anyone steps on the glass."

As I grabbed the dustpan a loud rumble was heard throughout the house, and the boys fell over themselves trying to get into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom we're gonna go, oh damn what happened here?" Sam questioned

"Sam language! And nothing happened, Angie just knocked over her glass."

"Graceful Ange. Anyway, I'm taking Sam to go learn how to surf, you wanna come with us?" Michael asked speaking up for the first time.

"Nah I'm good," I replied while throwing away the glass shards, "I think I'm gonna get my room set up, I'll come with you tomorrow though?"

"No fair! Why does she get to say no but I can't?" Sam asked as his voice raised a pitch.

"Because I can't get her to do anything so there's no point in trying to force her." Michael responded as he threw Sam over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"I'm glad you finally learned Mikey." I shouted after them.

I turned back to mom when she started to chuckle.

"So, what were you saying before we were interrupted by those loud mouths."

"It was nothing sweetie, really."

I gave her a look telling her I didn't believe a word she was saying but dropped the subject anyway.

"Well then, if you're not gonna tell me then I'm gonna go up to my room and start unpacking."

"Have fun, and really it's nothing to worry about I promise." Mom replied throwing me a smile.

I grinned back before making my way upstairs. Upon entering I saw the pigsty I had claimed the day prior. Letting out a small sigh, I begun to undertake the large task that would keep me busy till the early evening. The hours seemed to pass by quickly as I unpacked boxes and decorated. The boys had come home in the late afternoon; soon enough mom called up the stairs saying 'she and Sam were leaving for the boardwalk and Mike could give me a ride later on'.

The sun was beginning to set when Michael waltzed into my room.

"Ange get ready, we're taking my bike so don't get too dolled up."

"I think you just don't want me to be prettier than you Mikey." I teased

"Keep that up and you have a ride." He replied with a wicked grin.

I let out a laugh and pushed him out the door,

"I'll be down in a minute."

I jogged over to my newly organized and grabbed the first shirt I saw. Tossing it on and throwing on a pair of shoes was all it took to get ready then I was down the steps and ready to go.

"Ready little sister?"

Nodding my head in affirmation, we set off towards his bike.

"So, are you gonna try to find that girl from last night?"

Michael shot a glare at me as he started up his bike,

"That's none of your business really, you don't see me asking about that one guy that winked at you."

My face glowed red, I didn't think he or Sam noticed Paul's action. I quietly got on the bike and didn't try to start up another conversation. The drive to the boardwalk was tense but short, Mike quickly parked the bike next to the pier railings.

"Get off," he demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Yup," I replied also in a slightly ticked off tone. I know the question 'might' have been a little intrusive but he didn't have to take his frustrations out on me. Without saying anything else to him, I went on my way to explore a bit.

Without making it very fair, I saw a familiar little boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Excuse me, hun, are you lost?" I asked

He gave a little nod while cautiously glancing looking around.

"What's your name?"

"Laddie," he whispered

"Well Laddie, my name is Angie and I think I met one of your friends last night his name is Paul, do you know Paul?"

Laddie's eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Let's go find him then, shall we?" I ask and hold out my hand to him.

He grasps it tightly and I start to lead him through the crowd. As we walk along the boardwalk I feel a pressure in my chest, the pull is back. Before we could walk any further, Laddie notices a group on motorcycles and starts to pull me towards them.

"Laddie slow down!" 'For a little boy, he's exceptionally strong!' I thought.

He doesn't listen to my request instead he pulls harder. We quickly make it to the bikes, immediately my heart feels like it's going to explode. Once again Paul is in my line of sight and my face could envy a tomato. But Paul isn't the only one there, three other guys were sitting on their bikes next to him, and one VERY familiar boy stood next to some girl to the side. Michael.

Laddie frees himself from my grasp and races over to the brunette man. All the attention is pulled from Michael and directed towards me.

"You know, you really should keep a better eye on someone that small," I say

The responses I receive are all similar, smirks. Besides Paul who also winks at me.

"Ange, what are you doing?" Michael asked breaking my focus.

"More like what are you doing Mikey? Who's that?" I question, pointing to the girl.

"I'm Star, we were just gonna go for a ride." She replied nervously

"With him?" The man with the mullet asked. It seemed like he was the leader of their group.

She gave a little nod, similar to the one Laddie gave me a couple minutes ago. Cautious and afraid.

The leader gave Michael a once over then glanced back at me with a smirk.

"David," he nodded to the others according to their names, "Dwayne, Marko, and Paul." He ended with another smirk towards me.

I glanced over at Paul to see he was already looking at me with a grin.

"Nice to see ya again, Angel," Paul said

"It's actually Angie, meant to tell you yesterday," I replied with a small chuckle, trying to act composed but it felt like my stomach was gonna burst from all the butterflies.

"This is Michael." Star started again

"We still goin'?" Michael asked the girl

"Really Mike?" I questioned lowly

I've always known Mike to be kind of pushy but it seems that he felt threatened by these guys and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. At my comment the boys let large smirks overtake their faces.

"Honda 250," David stated

"That's right," Michael answered

"C'mon Star climb on." David commanded

"Star...?" Mike asked hesitantly. It was heartbreaking seeing my brother like this, his eyes tracked her figure as she climbed onto David's bike. My attention was brought back when Paul's voice was heard.

"How 'bout you sweetheart, you wanna come for a ride?"

I glanced back at my brother, I was torn between family and the damn pull in my heart. The latter won.

"Sure," I said as I grab his hand to get on his bike. A tingle raced through my arm the moment our hands touched.

"Angie!" Michael shouted in surprise

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David questioned

"I can't beat your Triumph," Michael concluded

"You don't have to beat it, you just have to keep up." He ended with a smirk.

"You're on," Michael stated and started his bike.

"Ready Angel?" Paul asked

I nodded tightening my grip on his waist as we lurched forward and sped off.

-end chapter-

Alrighty! And that is the fourth chapter of Paul's Angel! It's longer than the past chapters (which is good and I hopefully won't be having any shorty chapters anymore). I know this didn't have a ton of Paul & Angie time in it, but I really wanted to build more of Angie and Lucy's relationship cause it's an important part of this story. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, and thank you all so much for the reviews! See ya in the next installment of Paul's Angel!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all! I'm back with another chapter so let's jump right on in!

Angie's P.O.V

As we shot through the sand, the lights of the boardwalk faded away. My arms loosened from their death grip on Paul, to glance back at Michael but quickly tightened once we leaped over a hill that surged us into the woods. The fog began to thicken to the point where I couldn't see anymore, so I pressed my face between his shoulders; I felt his body shake as he let out a chuckle. Before I knew it, Paul began to slow down; lifting my head I saw Dwayne and Marko following suit, but David and Michael continued speeding towards the edge of the cliff. I gasped when Michael laid down his bike. Hopping off Paul's bike I raced towards my brother, only to be pulled back as Michael raced over and socked David in the face. I pulled forward only to lurch back once again. I looked at Paul confused, but he only shook his head in response. I turned back once David started speaking.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?"

The boys began to walk towards a path marked with many warning signs. Paul grabbed my hand and sent me a dazzling smile before leading down the rickety stairs. We entered the mouth of the cave, Dwayne lighting the barrels around the room.

"This place is amazing!" I blurted out, taking in the wondrous sight.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty years ago, too bad they built it right on top of San Andrea's fault. 1906, when the big one hit San Fransisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack," David recounted with a smirk

"Man, you wouldn't believe the cool stuff we found in here Angel," Paul said, plopping himself down on the couch pulling me down with him.

I glanced up at him with a smile, the constant pull I felt in my chest seemed dull right now. I went to say something but was interrupted by Star, "C'mon Michael, I want to go."

"No, stick around," David commanded

"We were actually gonna grab some food," Michael answered back

"You were just gonna leave me here with four strange men? Wow what a great big brother you are," I said sarcastically

"What you don't trust us, girly?" Marc questioned as Paul simultaneously exclaimed, "Strange?!"

I sent them both smirks while Michael stuttered out a response.

"I-I uh wasn't going to leave you, I um..."

I raised my brow while David commanded Marko to bring food. When Marko left, David and Michael continued the conversation, while Paul lit a joint and passed it to David. We watched Michael have a coughing fit after trying to follow David's lead. Paul stole the joint back and put it to his lips, he kept steady eye contact as he sucked in a breath. I snatched the joint from his grasp, throwing him a wink as I took a hit. He barked out a laugh and pulled me closer to his side.

"Angie, how did you do that...so well?" Mike asked in shock

"Believe it or not, big brother, this isn't the first time I've done this."

"That's my girl!" Paul proclaimed

"Your girl?" I asked with a smirk

"Yes," he replied with a possessive and lustful growl.

My heart started racing as he got closer, the world around us fading into a blur. The other guy's conversations becoming white noise. The dull pulse in my chest grew, growing almost unbearable. The illusion broke when Marko shouted throughout the cave. I broke our eye contact and a blush covered my face when I saw David smirking at us. Paul caught the two take-out boxes thrown our way, handing one to me I began to dig in. Glancing at the people around me, my eyes met Dwayne's who winked at me before looking back at David.

"So how are those maggot's?" He asked

I glanced down at my rice to see everything was normal unlike Michael, who spit his mouthful onto the ground. I took another bite as Mikey looked at me in shock, "Angie?!"

"What?"

"They're maggots!" He shouted

"No, they aren't and even if they were, you, use to eat bugs all the time so this really shouldn't phase you," I replied taking another mouthful.

I giggled when he looked down at the food on the floor and saw it was indeed just rice. Bringing my attention back to David who had a devilish grin on his face. What was he planning now?

"No hard feelings, huh? Try these noodles."

"They're worms," Michael grumbled in disgust

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke anymore, Mikey." I teased

He glared at me while David took some noodles out of the box.

"No! Don't!" Michael yelled

"They're just noodles, Michael," David replied with a smirk

The room filled with chuckles, until Star shouted, "Stop it, that's enough!"

"Star, please just shut up," I uttered while standing up and walking towards her. I only stopped when there was a tug on my arm. I turned to see Paul grinning at me.

"Come back here Angel."

I glanced towards the others as they watched us; turning back to the man who had somehow captured my heart in the very few days I'd known him. A grin crossed my face and I walked back to him. Paul enveloped me in his arms, collapsing back onto the couch. His eyes darted to my lips before flickering back to my eyes. He grinned before crashing his lips to mine, after a moment I leaned back with a smile. I don't know what this boy is doing to me, but I wasn't going to stop it. David cleared his throat to get out attention, I looked up to see him holding a bejeweled bottle. Paul grabbed the bottle, offering it to me. The look on his face made it very hard to resist; so...I didn't.

Paul's P.O.V

I watched Angie gulp down the blood from the wine bottle. Her pupils blowing up as she set the bottle down. I listened to her heartbeat slow down, the human part of her was starting to fade away. I grabbed her hand, spinning her to me, and slamming my lips against hers.

"Now you're mine, Angel," I whispered

"I think I always was," she replied

"C'mon Michael be like your sister, join us." David taunted

"Don't do it Michael, its blood," Star warned

Angie turned back towards me, "Is it really blood?" She asked

"What would you do if it was?"

"From the way, it's making me feel, I'd probably drink more." My mate answered in response

A grin overtook my face, "Good answer."

We watched the group once more, to see Michael look at the bottle, scoff, and take a large drink. I cheered loudly with my brothers, the two siblings falling into a euphoric state. The boys and I shared a glance, it was time for the next step of the plan.

Angie's P.O.V

I clutched onto Paul's waist while he sped towards our unknown destination. The guys were shouting with glee as they drove by us. A grin seemed to permanently stuck on my face. The ground under us changed, we were driving on railroad tracks that led us to a bridge.

"You ready for this Angel?" Paul asked

"Depends, what are we doing?"

"You'll see gorgeous, you'll see," he chuckled

He offered me a hand to get off the bike. I glanced around as the guys started talking.

"What are we doing here?" Michael asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" I question

"What's going on, Marko?" David teased

"I don't know," Marko said, "What's going on, Paul?"

"Who wants to know," Paul responded, winking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, about to speak up before I was cut off by David.

"Michael wants to know.'

"So does Angie," I said matter-of-factly

David looked at me with a smile before he spoke again in a commanding voice, "Marko."

Marko gave a nod accompanied with a grin and walked to the edge of the bridge. "Later" and with that, he was gone.

I gasped when Paul let go of my hand to follow Marko. He turned towards me, winked, took a step backward off the bridge, and disappeared. Dwayne followed the two with a thumbs up. David was the only one left, but that didn't last long. "C'mon down guys," and then he to vanished. My heart felt heavy until I heard the boys cheering. Michael and I shuffled to the edge and saw them hanging from the bridge rails. I giggled as they shouted from us to follow them down. Seeing them having such a good time made me want to join them. I carefully climbed down, hanging right in front of Paul; who smirked at me, he dropped one hand to pull my waist to him. I grinned and raised my head to kiss him. Pulling away, I saw my brother finally climbing down; but that was about the only thing I saw since the fog was so thick. Then I heard it. The sound of a train coming closer, the bridge began to shake as it passed over us. I tightened my grip, bringing my attention back to Paul.

"See ya in a second babe," he said before letting go of the rail and disappearing into the fog. I let out a small scream when the other boys fell. "Let go, guys, just let go," David told us before dropping too. It was silent for a moment before I let out a sigh of relief when the guys started yelling and laughing. My eyes met Mikes, "We can't stay here forever, and they're okay. We will be too." I let go of my rail as Michael shouted out to me, "Angie! NO!"

Hands latched around my waist as I fell through the air.

"Good job, Angel."

Was all I heard before blacking out.

A/N- There we go, the fifth chapter is up! Thank you, guys, for waiting so patiently, hope ya liked it and I'll see y'all in the next installment of Paul's Angel!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Paul's Angel, so let's get to it!

 _Warnings: Some cursing_

Angie's P.O.V

It was around two in the afternoon when I finally managed to wake up. My mind felt incredibly fuzzy as I tried to recall last night. Paul's voice was the only thing I could clearly remember,

' _Good job Angel.'_

I shook my head before getting dressed for the day and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey momma, what're doin'?" I asked when she came into view

"I was just about to make a late lunch; do you want some?" She asked giving me a kiss on my head.

"Yes, I'm absolutely starving!"

"Well, while I do this, can you go grab Sam? And try to wake up Michael? It's not like him to sleep so late," she ended with a frown.

"Can do," I replied before trotting back up the stairs to Sam's room.

I pushed the door open just a crack, not able to go any further as Nanook rushed the door, snarling at me. Sam jumped up from his bed running over,

"Nanook what the hell?!" He shouted in surprise

"Hey, it's alright! He probably just got scared of me opening the door. Any way moms making food and wants you down there." I ended with a smile.

Walking towards Michael's room, I heaved a knock on his door but didn't get an answer. Shrugging, I looked in to see Michael's face smashed against his pillow. With a sigh, I walked over to his sleeping form; nudging his shoulder, the only response I received was a low groan.

"Michael, c'mon dude it's time to get up."

No response. Rolling my eyes, I shoved his shoulder again. No response. With a huff, I retreated back downstairs; questions about last night began to flood my mind. Deciding it was easier to just ignore them for now, I pushed the thoughts away and refocused on my surroundings; the kitchen.

"Where's Michael?" Mom asked in concern

"I couldn't wake him up. We were out pretty late last night."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that...how about we take our food to the porch and chat?"

I nodded, grabbing my sandwich and trailing after her. We sat down on the porch steps, staring at each other waiting for the silence to be broken.

"So why were you out so late last night?" She finally asked

"We were out with the guy I was telling you about and his friends," I replied honestly

A smirk grew on her face, "Do you like this boy sweetheart?"

I paused for a moment, letting a shy smile overtake my face, "I think so and I know we've only known each other for like three days but there's just something about him that makes me feel like I've known him forever."

She laid a comforting hand on mine, "It's not crazy honey, I know the feeling," she said with a chuckle, "I just want you to be careful. From what you've told me about this boy, he seems like a wonderful guy; but if you're going to be staying out as late as you did, at least give me a call to let me know."

"I can do that."

She smiled while taking a glance at her watch, "Oh darn! I'm going to be late for work! Why don't you come with me? Michael can watch Sam and you and I can keep talking. That sound good?" She asked, walking inside to grab her purse.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I called after her

I glanced down at my untouched sandwich, something in my mind shouting at me not to eat it. Ignoring that small voice, I sunk my teeth into the bread. Immediately my stomach churned, my mouth tasting sour; the voice in my head let out a chuckle while I spit the food out in confusion.

 _What in the world?_

The fog in my mind seemed to dissipate a bit, memories from last night becoming clearer.

 _"Is it really blood?"_

 _"What would you do if it was?"_

 _"From the way, it's making me feel, I'd probably drink more."_

 _"Good answer"_

Remembering bits of conversations didn't help the confusion I was feeling. Leaning down to pick up the sandwich pieces, I noticed my nails had grown incredibly long since last night. Before I could continue my questioning, mom walked back out the door and let out a gasp,

"Angie what happened?!"

"Oh...uh...I just dropped my sandwich, clumsy old me" I replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well, hurry and get cleaned up, I'll meet you in the car. "

I nodded in response, picking up my plate and tossing it in the kitchen sink. Making a mental note to find the guys at the boardwalk and ask them about last night; I raced outside and hopped in the car.

Gazing out the window, the trees blurred past as soft music filled the car. Turning to look at Lucy, I saw that she had an uncertain expression on her face.

"So, what'd ya wanna talk about?" I asked

"Well, you know how I got that job at the video store," she said pausing, hesitant to continue, "the owner asked me out on a date."

Her eyes flickered over to me, trying to judge my reaction. A shocked look overtook my face but was quickly overtaken by a wide smile, "Mom that's amazing!"

She glanced back over at me, "Really? You don't think it's too soon?"

I paused, looking back at the road in front of us before answering. "After everything that dad put you through, and moving in with grandpa, I think you deserve happiness. And if that means going on this date, then I think it's perfect timing."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she replied, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze," I want you to meet him he comes around dusk so if you could come to the store then that would be wonderful."

I felt very honored that she wanted me to meet her new potential boyfriend; but on the other hand, I'd hate for him to turn out to be a scumbag like dad. The last thing mom needed was to experience the last year again.

"Is that okay, Angie?"

"Yeah, I think I can swing that," I said with a small smile

The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless chatter. It was nice to have some alone time with mom, without being interrupted by the boys. Our bonding time came to a stop once we made it to the boardwalk. I was reminded to stop by the video store at dusk before we went our separate ways.

I strolled along the boardwalk, trying to spot Paul, A familiar voice popped into my head,

 _"I'm not there yet Angel. Soon."_

I turned in a circle trying to pinpoint the source of the voice bit everyone I could see was in their own little world. Shaking my head, I made my way towards the Ferris wheel. It seemed the longer I walked in the sun my legs felt shakier, deciding it was best to find some shade I spotted a comic book store and made my way inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the store, was the two adults sleeping in a corner. My body relaxed as the shade covered my body, no longer feeling as shaky. I scanned over the aisles, my eyes locking with a boy in a red bandana.

"I think you're in the wrong store, girly."

"I don't think I am, but thanks for your concern," I replied sarcastically.

"Well the Betty and Veronica comics are over on that shelf," a boy with dog tags said, walking towards us.

Deciding to teach these little assholes a lesson, I broke out a little comic book knowledge I gained from Sammy,

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman #14"

The boys shared a shocked look, "You're the second person who's been looking for that these past couple days," Dog tags said

I let out a snort, "Was the other one short, blonde, and wearing ugly clothes?"

Bandana boy nodded cautiously.

"That'd be my brother, Sam. He's the reason I know how important that comic is. I'm Angie by the way."

"Oh well, I'm Alan Frog and that's my brother Edgar," Dog tags replied.

 _Frog, that's...interesting._

"Nice to meet you, boys. Well since Sammy was already in here, you guys probably don't have the comic, so I'm gonna go."

I walked back outside, not listening to hear their replies, and made my way towards the carnival portion of the boardwalk. Once more the sun beat down on me, agonizingly painful rays covered my body. My vision was turning white lowering my sunglasses to my eyes didn't help.

 _"Get out of the sun, Angie."_ The voice said, resurfacing

I staggered into a crowded ice cream shop, my eyes growing heavy. The air conditioner slowly washed over my scorching body.

 _What is happening to me?_

 _"Just be patient, Angel I'll explain everything very soon."_

As I regained my focus, I saw everyone in the shop staring at me in confusion. I waved them away, signally that it was nothing to worry about. After waiting for quite some time, I decided it was best to wait for dusk before wandering around some more. Bracing myself, I darted back out into the sun, racing towards Max's store. I only just made it inside the shop when I collapsed to my knees.

"Angie! Are you okay?" Mom exclaimed, running over to me

"I'm fine, I think I just need some water," I answered, still somewhat dazed

She pulled over to a stool behind the counter.

"Sit." She demanded, walking away to grab a water bottle. I grabbed the drink from her hands, chugging it quickly; only to recoil at the taste. The water seemed to have the same effect as the sandwich from earlier did.

"Honey, you don't seem okay. Maybe I should take you home."

"No! Then you wouldn't be able to go on your date with Max, I don't want to ruin that."

"That's very sweet, but you're more important than some date." She replied

"Mom, really I'm fine, plus I've gotta be here to meet Max, right? So I can see if he's good enough for ya. So please let me stay." I pleaded

She smiled gently, "Alright, but stay here for a little bit, I want to keep an eye on you."

With a nod, I settled in for the rest of the afternoon/evening.

A while later, the door jingled open and a dog started growling. I spun around to see mom talking to a man holding onto the dog's collar.

 _That must be Max_

Hopping off my perch, I made my way over to the couple.

"Oh Max, this is my daughter, Angie" Mom said, while bringing me into a side hug.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Angie, your mother has told me so much about you."

I went to reply but my attention was pulled elsewhere; outside the window I saw the boys standing by their bikes, watching the store.

 _"C'mon out Angel, I've missed ya"_

A blush covered my cheeks; shaking my head to focus back in on the conversation, I saw mom and Max looking at me expectantly.

"It's nice to meet you too, and I know you're taking my mother out tonight so I need you to promise me something; you have to swear you'll never hurt her," I finished, my eyes locked with his.

"I swear that I will never hurt Lucy," he lowered his voice, intending the next part to be for my ears only, "Trust me, she will be a very big part of me and my families lives."

With a slightly confused nod, I held my hand out to shake his; he grasped mine back, giving it a firm shake before dropping it.

I turned back to mom, "Momma, have a good night and don't come home too late." I said with a wink

She gaped at me as I hugged her and walked out the door, towards the boys.

Paul's P.O.V

The moment I heard my mate step out of that shop, my head snapped to look at her; she looked gorgeous as always.

"Couldn't stay away could ya, Angel," I teased, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Aw, you guys are sick," Marko said laughing loudly

"Shut up asshole," I replied with a laugh of my own.

Angie's giggle brought my attention back to her.

"Well besides not being able to 'stay away' as Paul here puts it, I want to know what happened last night."

"What do you mean?" David asked, feigning innocence

Angie glared in response, stepping slightly away from me,

"I mean after the bridge; how did we not die? How did we get home? Why are my figure nails crazy long? All day bits and pieces of memories have been coming back to me, but nothing is making sense. And now I have this voice in my head that sounds like Paul, but that's not possible!"

Angie continued rambling as my brothers and I shared a look.

With a nod, David interrupted her, "Angie, come with us we need to show you something." He said as he got on his bike.

I lifted her onto the back of my bike, climbing on in front of her. I pulled her arms around my waist before we all sped off. We finally reached a secluded part of the beach where there was a group of teen partygoers.

 _Fucking perfect_

I nudged her off the bike, to stand behind some sand dunes, where the rest of the boys were. Feeling her hunger grow, my animal instincts began to appear.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked

"Well Angie, we're vampires," David answered bluntly

Angie laughed, "What?" She barely got out through her giggles.

"How 'bout we just show her David," Dwayne suggested, hunger in his eyes.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead; before smirking at the boys, giving them the signal to transform.

Angie's P.O.V

I stared in shock and amazement at the scene before me. Screams and blood filling the air, as teen bodies crumpled lifelessly to the ground. I rocked on my heels, my gums aching, everything seemed to be telling me to join them. My heart fluttered when I saw Paul dragging a sobbing girl towards me. I shuttered with excitement as the smell of her blood filled my nostrils.

I looked at David, "Could...could you guys leave for just a second? I feel like Paul should be the only one to see this for the first time."

He glared briefly before letting a smirk settle on his face,

"Sure. Dwayne, Marko, let's let the couple have a moment to themselves."

My eyes concentrated on the girl's shaking form when Paul spoke up, "They're gone, Angel."

He barely finished the sentence when I launched forward, becoming a different being and sinking my new fangs into her jugular. When she was drained dry, I dropped her onto the sand. Changing back into my human form, I locked eyes with Paul.

"You have no idea how fucking hot that was Angel," he growled, voice flooded with lust.

I stepped closer to him, jerking him forward by his jacket front; capturing him in a heated kiss. Pulling away he rested his forehead against mine, leaning away only to start cheering; signaling the rest of the boys to come back.

They all looked at me with pride in their eyes.

"Welcome to the family, little sister," David said, smirking.

I glanced around, "So I'm a vampire now?"

"Hell yeah, you are!" Marko yelled, scooping me up in a hug.

I giggled when Dwayne snatched me out of his arms, giving me a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head. I watched as Paul made his way over,

"So proud of you, Angel!"

I smiled up at him; sure, I still had tons of questions but for now, I'm happy to just bask at this moment.

-end chapter-

A/N- There we go, chapter 6 of Paul's Angel! She's finally turned, also the effects of being a half-vampire and being in the sun are more intense because she is a vampire's mate. Angie's gonna be finding out a lot about her new family in the coming chapters so stay tuned!

And thank you guys so much for the reviews, and to everyone who has favorited and is following this story! It means so much to me and I'm so overjoyed that you guys are enjoying this re-write. Anywho I hope y'all liked the chapter and I'll see ya in the next installment of Paul's Angel!


	8. Chapter 7

Paul's Angel Chapter 7

Hey everyone! It's been such a long time since I've written and I've missed it dearly! My life has changed drastically since I last wrote which is why it's taken me so long to get back here. But I've finally made it and I brought a new chapter with me, so let's get into it!

-Recap-

"Welcome to the family, little sister," David said, smirking.

I glanced around, "So I'm a vampire now?"

"Hell yeah, you are!" Marko yelled, scooping me up in a hug.

I giggled when Dwayne snatched me out of his arms, giving me a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head. I watched as Paul made his way over,

"So proud of you, Angel!"

I smiled up at him; sure, I still had tons of questions but for now, I'm happy to just bask at this moment.

-end recap-

Angie's P.O.V

After getting cleaned up, we rode back to the boardwalk. Passing by a classy looking restaurant I saw mom running towards her car.

"Mom!" I called jogging after her, "Where are you going? What happened to your date?"

"Sweetheart! I can't talk right now, I have to get home."

"Why?" I questioned, "I thought you really liked Max?"

She sighed, fidgeting with the car keys, "I do, but your brother called freaking out because something is happening and that's more important than some date."

"Then let me handle it, I doubt anything actually happened. But I'm not gonna let you toss away an opportunity of freedom because the boys can't handle themselves."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? You're with your friends..." Lucy trailed off, glancing at the guys.

I looked back towards David who gave me a nod in return, "Yeah, they understand and in return, you could let me stay with them for a couple days," I replied with a bright smile.

Lucy's face lit up, "Thank you, Angie, I'll think about it and let you know later tonight."

She gave me a quick hug before running back to the restaurant. I peeked up at the window, seeing Max watching me with a smile.

"We'll talk about him later," David said drawing my attention from the window.

"C'mon Angel, seems like we need to go check on your brother," Paul said with a grin.

"Maybe you should just drop me off? If nothing happened then I don't want to have wasted your guy's time."

The boys exchanged glances, seemingly speaking to each other. Paul nodded in confirmation, turning toward me; I raised my brows in confusion.

"Anyone want to let me know what's going on?"

"I'll explain it all later, but right now I'm gonna take you home, Angel."

I nodded, turning towards the others, "See you guys later, thanks for understanding."

"No problem little sister," Dwayne replied

"Don't do anything stupid you two," Marko said with a smirk, running after the others who were making their way farther down the boardwalk.

Paul grabbed my hand helping me onto his bike. I held onto him tightly as we raced to my house. Even if we were practically invincible, the way he took curves was wild. Paul let out a chuckle when I tightened my grip on his waist. Soon enough we made it to the house, an unusual quietness filled the air.

"Stay here," I told him before running to the door.

I raced inside to see Sam casually walking down the stairs.

"Oh hey, Angel."

"Sam, what's wrong? Mom said you called freaking out."

"It was nothing, I just scared myself with my horror comic."

A deadpanned look crossed my face, "You almost ruined mom's date because you got scared reading a picture book?"

"Yeah, it happens Ang," he said with a shrug.

"Sam, do you know how important this night is for mom. It's her first date since dad, and you almost ruined it. Do you know how selfish that is?!"

I turned to leave but something caught my eye, that fueled my rage even more; the kitchen.

"You spilled milk all over the floor, and left the fridge door open?! I can't believe you!" I yelled spinning back towards him.

I felt myself start to shift but before I could fully change; Paul raced into the house, grabbing me by my waist.

"Later Sammy," he said winking, whisking me out the door and onto his bike.

"Thank you."

"No problem Angel, don't need you eating your brother," he chuckled

"A smile crossed my face, "How do you always know what to do to make me feel better. You always seem to know what to say."

He paused, eyes searching my face, "There's something we need to talk about, but we can't do it here," Paul responded, hopping onto the bike and racing down the road.

My mind raced with all the possibilities he could be thinking about. Was it what David was talking about? Did I make a mistake by only having Paul come with me? Did they think Star was a better fit in their group? No, it couldn't be that. Before I could worry anymore, Paul's voice rang through the air.

"Stop overthinking Angel, just be patient and you'll see."

If I could blush my face would be beet red right now. How in the world would he know what I was thinking?

We ended up at the beach, completely void of people. Lifting myself off the bike I let Paul me down onto the sand.

*Paul's P.O.V*

I looked over at Angie, the only way I could tell her this was blunt,

"We're mates."

She stared back at me in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Dragging her closer, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "A mate is...someone that is destined for you when you're a vampire. They don't know who their mate is until they see them for the first time. That's one of the reasons I came up to you. I felt this powerful pull the moment you entered this town."

"I've felt the same pull, but it only started when we were at the boardwalk for the first time," she confided.

"Well that's cause you were still a little human," I replied with a smirk, pinching her side.

She slapped my arm slightly with a giggle, "So what else happens with mates?"

"Well you can feel each other pain, and you have a mental link that we can talk through, that's why I knew what you were thinking on the way over. We also have a link with the rest of the guys."

"So that's how you and David were talking earlier."

I nodded in response.

"What did he say?" she asked

"That I needed to tell you about the mate thing."

She hummed before asking the question, I feared I might have had to live through,

"What happens if a mate doesn't want to turn?"

I tightened my grip on Angie, "They would be killed."

She gasped in horror, "Why?"

"They would know our secret, probably tell others."

"Has that happened before to one of the others guys?"

"David," I grimaced, "The only reason Star is allowed to stay around is because David begged Max to wait it out when she got cold feet before feeding."

"I'm gonna guess he isn't too thrilled she still hasn't decided."

"Exactly, now her only job is to watch Laddie."

"Wait," she said, "How does David feel about her now?"

"He says he doesn't have feelings for her anymore but the pull of the mate is strong, especially when they'll when they're so close to turning fully. Those feelings aren't something you can just forget."

I felt her sink into my embrace but tense a momentarily,

"You said, Max. As in Max who's on a date with my mother?"

I sighed, knowing she would ask about that.

"Yes Max, he's kinda the head vampire the head vampire of our group. He's the one who turned David, which makes David a 'direct descendant' so he has a separate mental like to Max. Since David changed us, we only have the link with him like I was saying earlier. But we all have to answer to Max."

"Is he actually interested in my mom or is he gonna try to...eat her?" she asked uncertainly

I barked out a laugh, "I doubt he wants to eat her in the way you're thinking. But he is pretty sure she's the closest thing to a mate as he'll get."

Angie grimaced at my answer but relaxed once more, "That's good I guess, he seems like a nice guy. She needs a nice guy."

She looked up at me, "You know I'm glad I changed, things seem simpler now."

"I'm glad you changed too..." I let a smirk settle on my face, "I wouldn't want to have to kill such a hottie."

Angie laughed smacking my shoulder, "Way to ruin the mood."

I pulled her Angie into my lap, "How could the mood be ruined when the moon is high, the waves are crashing on the shore, and there's music playing in the distance. This is the perfect mood for anything," I finished with a wink, pulling her as close as possible to me.

*Angie's P.O.V*

"As romantic as that sounds, no." I giggled pecking his lips lightly.

"Oh, c'mon Angel," he groaned falling back on the sand, pulling me with him. We locked eyes, I glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes again. Before anything could happen, we heard whistling from the sand dunes. Paul squeezed his eyes shut, groaning once more. I laughed, getting up and pulling Paul up with me. The boys came down to our level,

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Marko asked smirking.

"You know you did, you asshole," Paul replied knocking shoulders with him.

David stared down at me, "He tell you everything?"

I nodded in confirmation, before jumping onto Dwyane's back,

"Where's Laddie?"

"At the cave with Star."

I groaned at the thought of seeing her again, since the beginning I've never liked her; but now after hearing what she did to David, my dislike is slowing turning to hatred.

"Let's go guys, suns gonna be up soon," David commanded.

We made our way into the cave, chattering amongst ourselves. The fire drums lit the area brightly, showing Laddie sleeping in his bed. I glanced over at Star's bed, where a very familiar shaggy head of hair laid on a pillow, Michael. I yelped in shock, covering my eyes at my brother in bed with some girl.

"Damn Mikey, didn't wait long did ya? Marko said with a chuckle.

David let out a growl, stalking to some tunnel leading deeper in the cave. I listened as the guys followed David's lead, with one pair of footsteps stopping and trailing back to me. Immediately I knew it was mate,

"Babe as much as I would love to leave this room, I can't open my eyes and see that again."

He chuckled before hoisting me onto his shoulder and trailing after the rest of the guys.

"Alright Angel, your eyes are safe now."

I slowly opened my eyes to see the three boys hanging upside down in their morphed forms.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I asked looking at Paul.

He grinned, "It's easy babe, just change and jump," he said doing just that.

"But how do I change without being hungry or whatever?"

David stepped in, "Just find an intense emotion, Angie, plunge yourself into that mind-frame. Whether it's fury, lust or love in your case. Feel that emotion and let it devour you."

I nodded in response, closing my eyes and falling into everything that is now my world. I don't know if I love Paul yet, but I am completely infatuated with everything that is him. I know that I want to know everything about him and what my life has become; and with that, I found my fierce emotion: Wonder.

My body started to morph into a creature I never even thought existed or let alone thought I would be. I surged through the air, grasping the bar, flipping over to hang upside down. The boys cheered, and a small voice entered my mind,

"Nicely done, Angel."

The next evening, I woke up earlier than the boys, considering I'm still on a normal schedule. Dropping lightly to the floor, I made my way to the lobby. As I walked by Laddie to check on him, I noticed Star's bed was empty.

'Michael must've left this morning.'

Star, who had been sitting silently on the couch, cleared her throat.

"Angie, can we talk?"

I gave her a slow nod, sinking into the couch beside her.

"Why did you turn? I guess Paul is your..." she grimaced, "mate. Did he force you into it?"

I snorted, "He didn't force me into anything, I chose to and I've loved every minute of it. The question is, why don't you change?"

Her answer came fast like she'd been practicing it in the mirror.

"David is controlling and I never wanted to be this. I was happy before but he ruined that; claiming I was his 'mate'. I fell for his charm, not realizing it was just a ploy to gain more power. Now I'm stuck watching this brat night in and night out. Last night was the only time I've enjoyed myself in so long!"

My eyes flared with anger, "Nobody, I don't care who you are, nobody is allowed to say anything bad about Laddie. He's sweet and innocent and if you thought about anyone but yourself for a second, you would see that! Maybe you are David's mate maybe not, who knows; but don't you dare take for granted everything they've given you. You don't have to work, you have free housing and protection; the list goes on and on. So, take a step back and be grateful for what you have. Do you even care about my brother or was he just an escape from your 'dreadful' life?

Her face flushed as she ran to a different part of the cave.

A loud voice rang throughout the lobby, "Damn Angie! Who knew you could be so scary!" Marko shouted.

"That's my girl, scary and hot: the perfect mixture."

"Thanks for sticking up for Laddie, Ang, knew you'd be a good addition," Dwayne said, giving me a brotherly hug.

I looked over at David, not holding my breath for anything, but was presently surprised when he gave me a nod with his signature smirk.

Out of nowhere, David let out a yell, "Star, get out here now!"

Star trudged out of the tunnel, her posture suggesting she was brave but the fear in her eyes betrayed her. "Yes?"

"We're going to the boardwalk, you're staying here with Laddie," David answered

"No, I need to come with you guys!"

"Why, so you can lose Laddie like you did the other night or try to sleep with my brother again?" I asked before David could respond.

The guys chuckled behind us, but quieted down when David started speaking again,

"You're staying here, and if either you or the boy leave, you won't live to see another moonrise. Now you have time to think about everything Angie here, said."

Star paled, the knowledge of David knowing about her words from earlier made her very willing to listen.

The guys began walking out of the cave, but I trotted over to Laddie, who was stirring in his bed.

"Laddie honey, we're gonna head out but you're gonna stay here with Star. If anything happens I want you to tell me, okay?"

He hummed in response, giving me a hug before he wrapped himself back in his blankets.

I stalked towards Star, "Anything happens to him, and I will make sure your death is ten times more painful than David could ever make it," I ended with a growl, exiting the cave finding the guys waiting for me.

"Angel, I think that was the most attractive you've ever been," Paul said through our link, " beside your first kill."

A large smile crossed my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thanks babe"

"Ew, you guys are disgusting," Marko said fake gagging.

"Enough, it's time to go find Michael," David butted in, "He's probably dying to know happening," he finished with a smirk.

We sat waiting on the boardwalk; David, Marko, and Dwayne leaning on the wooden railings next to the bikes, while I sat atop the railing with Paul resting between my legs. I started to run my fingers through his wild hair, trying to comb out some of the knots. He leaned his head back, smiling brightly at me,

"You're never gonna untangle it you know."

"Well not with that attitude," I replied with a giggle.

Before more words could be spoken Michael stormed over, his face red with fury.

"Where is she?! Angie, what are you doing here with them?"

Paul tensed as Michael turned his anger towards me,

"Don't worry about Angie, Mike. She's perfectly safe with me."

"Mom knows who I'm with."

He glared, turning back towards David, "Where is Star?"

"If you want to see Star, you need to come with us."

The boys walked towards their bikes, Paul turning to lift me off the railing,

"Ready, Angel?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna go find my mom, let her know where I've been and everything. Is that good with you?"

He nodded, kissing me gently, "Please be careful."

I walked down the boardwalk, passing through the crowds, the people bumping into me fueling my hunger. I pushed the feeling away as I saw a familiar blonde head of hair walk into a shop; Sam. I felt bad for blowing up at him the night before, so I hurried after him, "Sammy!"

He turned towards me, "Ang! Where have you been? You didn't come home yesterday."

"I know," I responded giving him a hug, "but I was totally safe, so it's alright."

He pulled away from me, "Were you with that guy? Angie, he's dangerous; all of them are. They did something to Michael and they're going to do the same thing to you!"

"Look, Sammy, I know you think they're bad guys but they aren't. They haven't done anything to Michael that he didn't want to happen."

"Hmph mind control, I forgot they could do that." A boy in a red bandana butted in from behind Sam.

My eyes drifted to the boy, "Edgar, right? You filling my baby brothers mind with nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. It's the truth, not surprised they got to you though."

I glared down at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alan butted in, "I think he just means you're attractive, so it's not shocking guys like them went after you."

"You're implying?"

"They lure girls in, sleep with them and then murder them. It's how vampires work. They're probably still in phase one though," Edgar replied with a smug grin.

"You know little froggy, maybe you're right except about one thing. They don't only target pretty girls, they have a taste for any kind of blood," I say with a wink before turning back to Sam, "Baby brother I think it's time you got some new friends."

With that, I stormed out if the shop, determined to find mom before I killed those two. I pushed past through the crowd forcing myself into the video shop. A hand on my shoulder pulled me from my heated pursuit. Spinning myself around, I came face to face with Max.

"Angie, so nice to see you again."

"Oh, hey Max, have you seen my mom?"

"Yes, but I need to speak to you first."

"Um alright, but can we make it quick, I really need to see her."

He nodded, guiding me into the back office,

"David tells me you've completed the transformation."

"Yeah, I feel great I guess," I replied with a shrug.

"He quirked a brow, "You guess?"

"I just wish I could explain this all to my mom. We never keep things from each other, I don't want this to put a hole in our relationship," I admit.

Max's eyes softened, "When I first met you, I told you I would never hurt your mother and she would be a big part of my life. Obviously now you know why. Now I'm going to make another promise; 'This secret will not last forever, nor will it be a blockade between you two.' You are a part of my family now, and as much as I trust my boys, I also swear to protect you."

His words seemed genuine and his eyes were filled with warmth.

"Thank you, Max, I believe you. But there's one thing I want to ask you."

"Of course, go ahead," he said with a smile.

"Why aren't the boys allowed in here?

Max's smile slid into a smirk, similar to David's, "Why dear, they're bad for business."

A giggle escaped me, "Got it."

"Now your mother is about to re-enter the store, get out of here so you can talk to her."

With a nod I left the office, scanning the store I recognized the scent of a familiar perfume, "Mom!"

Lucy whipped around, her eyes meeting mine.

"Angie, sweetheart! Where have you been?"

"I was with the guys you met last night. Remember I asked if I could stay with them for a while."

"You asked but I never made a decision. They seem like nice boys but really doesn't seem to trust them and he's a good judge of character."

I glanced at Max who was now behind the counter, "Actually I talked to him, he thinks the boys are just bad for business but he likes them."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, looking back to Max, "Is that true?"

"Yes, the boys can be...helpful presences. They just aren't allowed in my shop."

Mom turned to me with a bright smile on her face, "Well that's wonderful! I guess since you both trust them, then they must be good okay. But I want to talk to you more about them, so you're going to have to come back home tonight."

I panicked, it already hurt to be this far away from Paul, I doubt I'd be able to last all night. Max must've felt the uneasiness surrounding me,

"Lucy dear, why don't you take a five-minute break to talk with this lovely daughter of yours, and try to get this sorted out."

"This is a personal matter, I don't want it to get in the way of work," Lucy countered.

"Please mom, this is really important and Max is kind enough to give you the time away..."

"Sweetheart it can wait. My job is more important than your sleepover, that happens to be with multiple boys."

As hard as I tried to keep my anger at bay, I felt my eyes darken, my nails growing...

"Angie out, NOW!" Max roared

I fled from the shop, practically throwing people to the side while I raced for the beach; unbeknownst to me three pairs eyes watched from a certain comic shop.

"Angel, what's wrong?!" Paul's voice rang through my head.

"Help," I whimpered, my feet pounding in the sand.

Suddenly a pair of arms scooped me into the air; Paul. Tears cascaded down my face, I almost killed the only constant in my life. Paul lowered us down by a couple sitting next to a fire.

"Unleash your anger, love," he whispered.

The couples screams filled the air as I ripped the man to shreds. Paul raced over to the woman, holding her in place while I stalked over to them.

"Go for it baby," Paul growled

My smirk widened, throwing my head forward, sinking my teeth into her throat. Paul leaned down, licking the blood rushing down her neck, "Good job, Angel."

I locked eyes with him, "Take me home?"

He dropped the woman to the sand, pulling me close to him, "Of course love, let me tell David."

"There's no need we're going to the cave."

A genuine smile crept onto his face, "The cave is your home?"

"You're my home, wherever you are that's where I want to be."

Paul cupped my face in his hands kissing me softly, "Let's go home, Angel."

-end chapter-

Here it is, the next chapter of Paul's Angel! I know I've kept Y'all waiting for a long time and I'm not gonna make excuses for it, time just got away from me. But I'm glad to be back and I hope you guys like it! Leave a review and see ya in the next installment of Paul's Angel!


	9. Chapter 8

Paul's Angel Re-Write Chapter 8

Paul's P.O.V

I carried a shivering Angie through the cave entrance, anger coursing through my veins. Marko narrowed his eyes as we walked closer,

"Now I doubt Paul is good enough in bed to leave a girl shaking; so what happened?"

I glared at him then looked back down at Angie,

"Baby, why don't you take Laddie into the other room so I can talk to the guys."

She nodded, hopping out of my arms leading the boy away. The guys stared me down, waiting anxiously for an explanation.

"Angie almost attacked her mom, she only stopped herself because of Max."

Dwayne furrowed his brows, "Why would it matter if Lucy was killed?" 

"They're super close since she's the only other girl in the family. Her mom blew her off to stay with Max. That's why she attacked."

"Blew her off?" Marko questioned with a frown.

"She wanted to talk about staying with us. Apparently, they tell each other everything but work was too important to Lucy today," I replied, turning to David; who'd been strangely quiet this whole time. 

"What are we going to do David!? Don't you see how much she's hurting! Her brothers are assholes who don't care about her anymore and her mom is pushing her away. Don't you understand how terrible she feels!" I roared

"We all understand Paul. We all went through the same shit. That's why you need to be there for her. We're her family now, who cares if they suck. Michael isn't going to join us; we all know that. And with her little brother hanging with the wannabe 'vampire hunters' you know he doesn't give a shit about Angie, anymore. The only person left is her mom and the only hope for that is Max straightening her out. Until then we are the only ones she has, so stop yelling at us and focus your pissy energy on her dumb ass brothers!" David ended with a shout.

I took a step back, letting what David said sink in. Glancing at the other two who nodded in agreement, I took a deep breath,

"Yeah okay, you're right... What are we going to do about Mike and Star though?"

David glowered at the mention of his failed conquest,

"We need to get rid of them. It won't be hard for Michael, he's weak from not eating we can just rip him apart." 

"Same with Star, we can just run her through with a stake," Marko spouted out with a sick grin. 

"Yeah, something like that," David replied, blood lust clear in his voice.

Dwayne spoke up, all eyes shifting to him,

"We can figure out all the bloody details tomorrow night, for now, Paul you need to check on your girl who's still probably freaking out."

The room was silent but the agreement was clear between the four of us. I followed Angie's path, hoping to console her before tomorrow night's massacre.

Sam's P.O.V

I cautiously followed the Frog brothers down the rickety steps to the cave. The afternoon sun glared down on us, and even though I was sweating like a pig, I knew that giant ball of fire in the sky was going to be our advantage over these monsters. We made our way into their base, my nose immediately assaulted.

"Oh jeez, what's that smell? It's like something died in here."

Edgar and Alan stared blankly at me,

"Obviously dude, they're vampires. They're undead." Alan responded

I nodded in embarrassment. As we walked further into the cave, I looked back to see Michael carrying a small boy towards the entrance. _'Now he just has to get Star and Angie and everything will be okay.'_ Swiveling back around, I followed my new friends into a pocket of the cavern.

"The smells really strong, they must be in here somewhere," Edgar whispered.

We shone our flashlights around the room, till the beams landed on five figures hanging upside down like bats.

 _Angie!_

"I thought they'd be in coffins..." I said with a gulp

"That's what this entire place is, one giant coffin. Let's stake 'em before they wake up." Edgar replied 

"Not the girl, she's my sister! We have to save her." 

"She's a bloodsucker Sam, we have to," Alan said, sympathy laced in his voice. If it were Edgar up there, he wouldn't want to kill him either.

A tear slipped down my face, "Can I have a minute to say goodbye then?"

Angie's P.O.V 

I shook my head, trying to ignore the voices in the room. Before I could tune them completely out, I heard something odd.

"Not the girl, she's my sister! We have to save her."

"She's a bloodsucker Sam, we have to."

That wasn't the guys... that's my baby brother.

"Can I have a minute to say goodbye then?"

"There's no time, we've already been here too long, we have to do this now!"

"Edgar, give him a minute."

I listened to the other boy grumble as the two of them left the room.

"Angie, I'm so sorry. Michael should've protected you from these assholes. I'm sorry but we can still save him," Sam said shuffling forward.

Opening my eyes, I saw tears streaming down his face. I quickly jumped down, putting my hand over his mouth before he could scream. He stared back at me in horrified shock.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm not gonna hurt you I swear. You need to know that everything is going to be fine. I really like being with these guys and I found one that I love with all of my heart. Now I'll take my hand off your mouth if... you swear you won't scream," I whispered.

He nodded shakily. 

"Oh Sammy," I started, removing my hand but before I could get any further, I felt an intense pain in my stomach. I stared down in shock, seeing a stake sticking into my stomach. Letting out a scream, I watched as my baby brother was thrown against the far wall. Paul raced towards me, the Frog brothers running in at the sound of my screech in pain. Hurridly they snatched Sam up from the floor and booked it out of the room.

"Dwayne, Marko go after them!" David yelled, coming closer to us.

"Paul, I hate to complain but this hurts like a bitch," I whimpered

"I know baby, it's okay... it's going to be okay," he whispered, "David what do we do?!" Paul yelled with fear in his voice, pulling me tightly to him.

Before David could respond we heard screams and Michael's shouting.

"Pull out the stake. Let her drink some of your blood, that'll start the healing process. I've need see what happened," David said running out of the room.

"This is gonna hurt," Paul warned, yanking the stake out of my stomach. I let out a cry of pain as he bit into his wrist, "Drink," he commanded softly. 

"I don't want to hurt you though," I replied, cringing.

He barked out a laugh, "I think you should worry more about yourself right now. Drink."

I shakily latched my mouth onto his arm, squeezing my eyes shut as his blood poured down my throat. I held back a moan, feeling the pain slip away. Unclenching my jaw and backing away, Paul let out a groan of relief.

The guys walked back into the cave, dragging an injured boy in with them.

 _Alan._

"What happened?"

"Well we got this little asshole, but the other one and your brothers got away. They took Laddie and Star." Dwayne replied.

"They are _not_ my brothers any more, not after they tried to kill me. You guys are my only family now and that includes Laddie. We have to get him back!" I said with a growl.

Marko stared at me with a malicious smirk, "Figured you'd want stake this kid, just a little something for your troubles."

"As much as Angie should kill this wannabe superhero, she needs to rest," David butted in, "But you could choose how he goes."

Alan looked fearfully at me, "Please, have mercy."

"You brainwashed my 11-year-old brother into thinking I was a monster, which led him to stab me! So why should I show you mercy?"

"Please," he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Boys, he's terrified of vampires...maybe you should show him why we're so feared," I offered with a wicked grin.

"Good choice, Ang," Dwayne replied stalking over to him.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the guys gruesomely rip the boy apart. When the screams finally stopped, I took a peek to see everyone surrounding me.

"How you doing Angie?" Marko asked

"Well considering I was stabbed, I've been better," I joked, "But really I'll be okay, should just rest for a little bit."

"We're gonna have to wait till tonight to attack, so you'll have plenty of time to recover. Paul, take her out of here. She'll be able to fight tomorrow."

Paul stiffened at David's words but ultimately complied. Picking me up, he took us to the lobby. Sitting down, me on his lap, we sat in silence. Looking up at him, I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I don't know what I would've done if you had died," he replied with a quiver in his voice.

I gulped, the thickness in my throat made it hard to speak, "You're never gonna have to find that out. I promise."

"I love you, Angie."

A wide smile broke onto my face as I held his gaze, "I love you too."

When night had come upon us, the boys and I got ready for war. My body felt completely healed but my heart wasn't. I hated the fact we had to kill people I loved but my family had betrayed me, this is the fate they carved out for themselves. I glanced over at Paul and grabbed his hand; he gave me a brief smile before returning to the scowl he had been sporting.

David whistled, turning all attention towards him,

"Let's do this," he commanded with a smirk.

The boys whooped and I smiled at their enthusiasm but then remembered what we were about to do. Now I don't really care about my 'brothers' but I didn't want my mom to get hurt. Even after our fight I still love her with all of my heart, and I'd hate to lose that too. Walking outside, I stopped everyone before we flew off.

"Hey, I know we can't really control it but can we just try to keep my mom safe."

David looked towards me, "Of course."

"Oh also! Nanook, Sam's dog. He never did anything wrong ya know," I added.

They all chuckled but ultimately agreed. Once that was all settled, we glanced around at each other before taking to the sky.

As we neared the house, I saw Michael and Edgar pulling Sam inside, leaving Nanook chained to the fence. We spread out Paul, Marko, and I crashed through the upstairs windows; David and Dwayne doing the same downstairs. I quickly made my way to my old bedroom where I heard Star and Sam yelling. Laddie was backed up into a corner, with Star standing in front of him so he couldn't escape. I snarled at her; Star's eyes widened in fear. Paul and Marko ran in, having taken care of Edgar in the bathroom. Paul's eyes darkened at the sight of Sam before I knew it, he was ripping out Sam's throat. He fell to the ground, choking on his own blood.

"That's what you get for staking my mate," Paul roared. I turned back to Star and Laddie when I heard her scream. She tried to grab Laddie and run but Marko got there first. He closed his claws around her neck while I pulled Laddie away from her.

"Stay put, we're going to get you out of here soon."

He nodded shakily. I crouched down next to Sam's dying body,

"You know, I tried to tell you everything was going to be fine but you just didn't trust your big sister."

Placing my hand on his shoulder and his new wound, I pushed my hand into his throat. Grabbing onto his spinal cord, I yanked until his head was disconnected from his body. Dropping it to the ground, I licked the dripping blood from my fingers. 

"Damn."

Paul and Marko groaned. With a cocked brow, Paul turned to Marko thumping him on the back of the head.

"Dude. Don't."

Marko chuckled, "Sorry, but c' mon man, you gotta admit..." he trailed off motioning towards me.

I giggled briefly forgetting about the situation we were in until I heard my mother's scream echoing through the house. We hurried downstairs, seeing blood splattered on the walls and Micahel dangling from some of grandpa's antlers. Lucy stared in shock at the corpse of her eldest son, Max holding onto her shoulders from behind.

"Mom!"

"Angie...what happened? Where's Sam? What did you do?!"

Max directed her attention to him, "Lucy I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted our families to be together. It was going to be perfect, especially with Angie and Paul being mates."

Lucy shook his grip on her shoulders off, slowly backing away from all of us,

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom."

Her head snapped towards me,

"We had to do this, Sam stabbed me, they were going to kill us."

"No," she whispered

"Lucy, our kids and I are vampires. You will be too, then we can all be together forever."

Mom gasped in fear, darting towards the backdoor but before she could make it, a loud screeching filled the air. The wall exploded into a million pieces as a familiar car plowed into the house, blaring its horn.

 _Grandpa._

Lucy froze like a deer in the headlights, literally. Her body was sent flying towards Michaels, the same fate falling upon her.

"Mom!" I screamed racing to her. "I'm so sorry mommy."

Her eyes were filled with hatred, "Get away from me you monster!"

I stumbled back in shock, the one person who was supposed to love me no matter what... just called me a monster. Paul pulled me away, while Max stalked over to her a blank look covering his face,

"This is unfortunate Lucy, you've disappointed me and your last living child."

With that, he pulled her off the antlers, dropping her to the floor to let her bleed out.

"Marko take care of the old man," Max commanded, walking my way, "Angie darling, I'm so sorry but you can stay with the boys now."

"Paul take me home now, please."

He stared down at me sympathy in his eyes, "Of course love."

I turned to David, "We couldn't save my mom but please make sure the dog is fine."

He nodded a silent promise.

"Alright, let's go, Paul."

I felt numb as we flew to the cave. Everything about my past life is gone now. The completed hatred and loathing in my mother's eyes cut me to the core. She was supposed to side with us but instead, she dubbed me a monster. I've never felt like a monster but is that what I am?

 _"Angie, stop."_ Paul's voice rang through my mind.

 _"But..."_

 _"No! No buts, you aren't a monster, we are not monsters. This is something people usually take time to think about, your mother just never got the opportunity to. Plus, you don't tend to find out by seeing your kid hanging dead in the rafters. If she had time, I have no doubt she would join us. But don't take her words seriously. You are an actual angel which means you could never be a monster."_

A tear fell down my face, he was right but I knew this pain wouldn't fade fast.

 _"You know who is a monster though? Dwayne, have you seen that mug!?"_

A laugh escaped my lips, even in the worst times, he could make me laugh.

 _"That's mean,"_ I replied, smirking as we landed.

He engulfed me in a hug, "What you think he's attractive or something?"

"Maybe..." I said with a wink, walking down the steps into the cave.

"Wait...What?!" He shouted following after me.

I stopped in the middle of the lobby, "Where did the boy go?"

Paul stopped behind me, pulling my body tightly to him, "The guys tossed him, you don't have to worry about the mess."

"Thank you."

"So, you really think Dwayne's hot?"

Before I could answer, the rest of the guys entered the cave, Laddie being carried in by the aforementioned man.

"I think you're pretty hot too, Angie," Dwayne said smirking.

"Angie!" Laddie yelled, wiggling in his grasp.

"Hey buddy, how're you doin'?" I asked

"I'm tired, Star stole me from you guys."

"Well, she won't ever try that again. I promise kiddo," I replied, taking him from Dwayne. "I'm gonna put him to bed, thank you, Dwayne." With a grin Laddie and I headed out of the lobby. "Love you, Paul," I shouted behind me.

"Ha! Suck it, Dwayne, she may think your good looking but she loves me!"

As I tucked Laddie in, he looked up at me, "When am I gonna be like you guys?"

"When you're a bit older hun."

"Seven is old!"

"How about we make a deal. When you're tall enough to get on every ride at the amusement park by yourself, you can be like us?"

He stared up at me, weighing his options before grasping my hand, "Deal."

With a giggle, I gave his hand a firm shake, "Deal."

There we go, that's the last chapter of Paul's Angel. There will be an epilogue to tie up a couple of loose ends. So if you have something you might want to see in the epilogue go ahead and leave a comment. And thank you guys so much for reading this story!


End file.
